


О том, как здоровая паранойя спасает жизнь (в том числе чужую)

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [9]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Еще одна попытка спасти Асмодиану жизнь</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как здоровая паранойя спасает жизнь (в том числе чужую)

Одну смерть он не помнил.  
В тот день он слишком много раз был в полу-миге от гибели: троллоки кишели вокруг, мечом он владел не ахти как превосходно, а тем количеством саидин, к которому ему оставили доступ, можно было разве что муху рассмешить. Но как-то выжил же!   
И всё же айильцы, не склонные выдумывать ерунду, пялились на него во все глаза и утверждали, что он должен был быть мертв. Был мёртв. Мёртв, как хорошо прожаренный кусок мяса. Длинная, совершенно гладкая полоса на стене дворца, на которую он уставился, шептала, что айильцы не ошибаются, чтобы там не опровергало его по-прежнему бившееся сердце. Он был мёртв! И Ранд вернул его.  
Дрожь пробежала по спине.  
\- Вот ты где, – сердито сказал Ранд.  
Накликал. Откуда тот взялся? Шел же себе отдыхать и шел бы.   
\- Ступай за мной.  
Асмодиан набычился: он всего лишь хотел найти немного вина, ему было позволено после такого дня! Тут же хоть день рождения заново отмечай! А этот побродить в одиночестве не даёт! Следить хочет, при себе держать, ни на шаг не отпустит! Не доверяет! Прав, конечно, но не сегодня же! Асмодиан еле ноги волочил, куда он сейчас, даже если в суматохе и в самом деле легко было бы скрыться... Но разве скроешься от Возрожденного Дракона и разве поспоришь с ним, раз тот что-то втемяшил себе в голову?   
Особенно, когда этот Дракон только что убил еще одного Отрёкшегося. Асмодиан не был глупцом. Он покорно склонил голову и направился следом за Рандом.  
От многих смертей, возможных в бою, он уклонился в тот день с помощью саидин, ловкости безмерно напуганного человека и поразительного везения.   
Одну состоявшуюся смерть он не помнил. Ранд спас его.   
От второй – тоже, даже если оба так и не узнали об этом.


End file.
